This section provides background information related to the present invention, which is not necessarily prior art.
Recently, vehicles mounted with a rear camera have been manufactured and sold in order to secure a driver's view to a rear side of a vehicle while the vehicle is backed up. Meantime, the vehicle camera mounted on a vehicle is provided in a state of being at least partially exposed to an outside, where the exposed area is exposed to high temperature, low temperature, high moisture and rains depending on changes in climate states, and therefore a tight sealing at inside of the vehicle camera is required.
Furthermore, the trend is that miniaturization of vehicle camera is required in order to reduce an installation space for the vehicle camera.